Starting Over
by Samantha Diana
Summary: She had everthing she could ever want in life. The perfect boyfriend, the bestest friend, the lovable parents of the boyfriend and now to top it off the miracle pregnancy. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE.....PLZ READ.... REALLY INTERESTING I PROMISE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all my name is Diana and this is my **_**FIRST**_** Twilight fan fic. I am currently involved with 2 other fan fic for the TV show Instant Star. I absolutely loved the books Twilight and New Moon and I can't wait for Eclipse to come out... ANYWAY Enough of my ramblings enjoy the story and plz R&R...Even if you hate it let me know. Or if you want give me some advise... I'm always open to suggestions. :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Maybe later I will but right now. Stephenie Meyer owns them._

_Starting Over:_ She had everything she could ever want in life. The perfect boyfriend, the best friend, the lovable parents of the boyfriend and now to top it off the miracle pregnancy. But what happens when all of that comes crashing down around her and she has to start all over again. With a new life, new identity and a newborn infant. How will she handle everything?

_Prologue_

Did you know that it was possible to get pregnant by a vampire?

No, well I didn't either. I found out 6 and a half months ago. 4 weeks after my graduation. My parents freaked and the Cullens were just as shocked. Carlisle even tried to run test on me. They all proved I was pregnant so he stopped the test after like the 10th one.

Edward at one point insisted that it was Jacob's baby but after a fetus paternity test it proved Edward wrong.

We were on the highway driving to his house on a very stormy day in Forks. Edward let me drive his Volvo because he knew I hated when he sped down the highway on rainy days like this. Especially in my condition.

"Oh god Edward your being so difficult." I yelled while smacking the steering wheel.

We were once again having another fight about him turning me. It has been 7 and a half months after my high school graduation and ever since then Edward has been doing everything in his powers to stop any member of the family from biting me.

The other day he almost fought Carlisle when he tried to do it when he wasn't home. But at the last minute Edward bust through the door and actually tackled Carlisle to the ground.

"Bella why don't you understand that I don't want you to become a monster like me." He yelled back.

"Edward how many times do I have to tell you, you are not a monster. You're the man I love, the one I want to spend all eternity with."

"Bella can we please not have this argument again." his velvet voice was now a mere whisper.

"But Edward don't you want to spend eternity with me." I asked on the verge of tears.

"Bella I would love to spend eternity with you but I mean think about it Your carrying my child and your father and mother would be devastated. Losing the one thing that forever bonded them together."

I thought for a minute. He was right, I am the one thing that bonded my parents together forever.

But I have my own life to live I should have a choice to make myself happy.

"Your right." I said looking at him.

"Bells watch the road." he told me causing me to once again stare straight ahead at the wet pavement in front of us.

"Well your right about the baby part. My parents would have to learn to live with it. Charlie hasn't been himself since Henry died. He doesn't even care that I'm not home anymore. And Renee she's too busy with Phil. She only calls once a month to see how the baby's doing. She doesn't even ask if I'm alright anymore." I told him wiping a stray tear away from my cheek.

"Your wrong you know." his velvet voice said to me.

"Wrong about what?" I asked confused.

"Charlie does know that your not home anymore and that's a reason why he's depressed."

Almost instantly I felt bad.

"Seriously." I asked looking into his face.

He was about to answer me when I heard him yell at me to stomp on the break.

But it was too late. The Volvo was crushed by a truck and the steering wheel was thrown into my stomach causing me to let out a gut wrenching scream before I passed out.

I really couldn't remember much. Only the heartbreaking screams of Edward, then the sound of glass breaking.

I heard Edward scream into his cell phone and then I felt the steering wheel being ripped away from my oversized belly.

I couldn't think of anything. The only thing I was worried about was my child's well being.

After what felt like hours I heard Edward again.

"Carlisle you have to save her and the baby. He steering wheel went right into her stomach and she's losing too much blood." He cried.

"Come we have to get her home." Carlisle told him in his very professional tone.

As I got pulled out of the car I felt Edward start taking off in a sprint. After a few feet I heard a loud explosion come from behind us. I knew that was the car I was just pulled out of.

Now Edward was speeding through the trees and within seconds we were at the house and I heard the bloody screams of Esme and Alice.

After a few hours and the feeling of pushing and pulling on my stomach area I heard the little cries of a baby.

By that time everyone was there. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and of course Esme and Edward.

"Bella sweety it's a girl." he whispered in my ear.

I mumbled something even I couldn't understand and then I heard Carlisle voice and it sounded panicked.

"Were losing her." He said frantically.

"Edward you have to do it. You have to bite her." Alice yelled.

"NO." He screamed back.

"But don't you love her. Think about your daughter. She can not grow up without her. Edward think. She's the love of your life. You can not let your stubbornness get in the way of the situation here." Esme told him trying to get him to understand.

"NO." He yelled once again.

It pained me to hear him say that. If he truly loved me he would of did it. If not for me then at least for his daughter.

I was just coming to when I felt a burning sensation on my arm.

I instantly jumped up and started to scream.

Edward turned around quickly and saw me cradling my arm.

"How could you?" he asked.

"It was my only choice." was the only reply that came out and then I slipped back into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Ok so that's the prologue What do ya think. Who do you think is the one that bit her.**

**PLZ let me know what you think. Your reply will let me know whether I should continue or not.**

**You Guys Rock.**

**Diana**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks so much you guys for all the great feedback... It really means a lot to me...**

_Disclaimer:::: As of right now the only Character I own is the baby... Maybe later I'll own someone else but until then Stephenie Meyer owns the rest of the characters._

_**Chapter 1 1 week later**_

"Bella can you hear me?" Alice asked as I laid on the couch in the living room with my eyes closed.

"Yes Alice I can hear you. I'm not sleeping I'm just thinking. Besides it's not like I could sleep anyway" I responded with my eyes still closed.

"I just wanted to tell you that Jasper is really sorry for biting you." She said to me I could hear the sympathy in her voice.

SO it was Jasper who had bitten me. For the past couple of days I kept thinking it was Alice or Carlisle but never Jasper. This is such a shock to me.

For some odd reason no one wanted to tell me who did it. So after the fourth day I forgot about it

I pulled myself up from the couch and brought my legs onto the floor.

I was about to tell Alice something when suddenly I smelt the sweetest smell and my mouth instantly started to water.

"Alice. What is that heavenly smell." I asked getting up from the couch.

"Oh god I was afraid of this. That smell your smelling is the blood of your daughter." She told me as she pushed me back down onto the couch.

My daughter. The one I haven't held, fed, or named since she was born. And now I'm thirsty for her blood. I finally understand how painful it was for Edward and Jasper to be around me.

"I'm going to bring someone here so they can take you to feed. And don't worry sooner or later you'll get used to her smell. After all we did." With that Alice and her super model walk left the living room and I was alone.

Since I was alone I decided I wanted to look into the mirror and see if my physical features changed. I walked over to the mirror and was completely shocked at what I saw.

If I wasn't me I would not be able to identify my self in a group of 10 people.

My hair turned a very lighter shade of brown. So now its kind of like light brown with dark blonde highlights. It was also longer and it stopped at the end of my back. My eye brows are more arched and my eyes, wow that's the scariest part. They are the lightest shade of blue I've ever seen. Like the December birth stone color. My body was more curvaceous and of course my skin is beyond pale. Now would be the perfect time to say my mother is part albino.

I started laughing to my self when Alice called me.

"BELLA!!" She came back into the room screaming my name so loudly that she sent a wave of panic into my body.

"Alice calm down whats wrong." I looked at her as she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I took the newspaper she had clutched in her hand and read it.

The headline jumped out at me and at that moment if I could shed a tear I would.

I read it over and over again but it never changed.

"**Forks Chief of Police found dead in his home along with ex-wife Renee Higginbotham Dwyer... Full Story on pg. 2"**

**Forks Chief of Police Charles Swan was found dead in his home yesterday afternoon along with ex-wife Renee Dwyer. Sources say they killed themselves because of the recent death of their daughter Isabella Swan and her unborn child. Yesterday was the day they held the funeral for young Isabella and others who attended the funeral all said they had this far off look in their eyes and Chief Swan kept checking the bullets in his gun. At the moment we could not find Isabella's boyfriend and father to her child Edward Cullen to get a statement. No further information is being released about this on going investigation. But don't worry we will keep the good folks of Forks informed.**

Next to the article was a picture of me, Charlie and Renee a couple days after my graduation.

I felt so hurt and I clutched my chest as if my non beating heart was going to break.

After a few minutes I had the perfect name for my daughter. Her name is going to be Charlotte Cullen. And we will call her Charlie as a nick name in memory of my human father.

I gathered my thoughts and looked at Alice.

"Did you know they were going to do this?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you but you would of tried to stop them and Carlisle wouldn't allow it. As of right now Isabella Marie Swan is dead and if you go outside people would see your not and it would mess up everything. And plus those dogs would figure out you're a vampire and that would ruin our treaty and it would cause bigger problems than either of us could handle." Alice said as she stared at me.

_I hope she's not mad. Carlisle and I were only trying to protect her. _I heard Alice say.. well I thought I heard her say but I never saw her mouth move.

"Alice I'm not mad at you I understand why you did it. I know you and Carlisle were only looking out for me and I'm thankful for it." I told Alice and she just stared at me with her mouth agape.

_Bella are you reading my mind._ She asked.

Oh my god! I'm reading Alice's mind. Ah!! I figured out what my first ability is.

"I guess I am." I told her sheepishly.

Then Alice screamed this god awful scream that caused everyone in the house to fun into the living room.

"Alice whats wrong." Esme asked while holding Charlie.

"Someone think of something." She told no one in particular.

No one said or did anything until I heard Edward's velvet voice in my head. Just like I did during the months he left me.

_You look beautiful. I'm glad your changed. Now we'll be forever for all eternity._

I turned around and looked into the topaz eyes of my soul mate. Then I ran into his opened arms and kissed him.

"I'm glad I'm changed too." I said to him as I planted another kiss on his lips.

_Ok enough already. You two look nauseating. _Edward and I turned around and glared at Jasper who hid behind Carlisle.

Everyone bust out laughing and then after a few minutes Rosalie spoke.

"Bella you need to choose a name for your self and the baby." She said to me with a serious face.

"Ah yes that's right you do. And we also need to find a new place to relocate to" Carlisle said after Rosalie spoke.

I was so confused at everything that was happening and I'm sure my face showed it because Carlisle soon spoke again.

"We have to relocate because we just broke the treaty by biting you and if we don't relocate now the werewolves would soon be after us. And as for your name well it's quite obvious that you can not go around claiming you're the recently killed Bella Swan now can you?" We all began to laugh at Carlisle statement and then calmed down.

"Ok the baby's name is Charlotte, Charlie for short in remembrance of my human father. And my name well I've always had a fancy for Catalina. It's the name of a little island off the shores of Los Angeles. Me and Charlie would always visit the island during our summer vacations."

"Catalina and Charlotte. Both very beautiful names. What about your last name." Carlisle asked me.

I didn't really think about it. Maybe I should choose my mom's maiden name after all Charlotte is named in remembrance my dad so I should always remember my mom by having her last name.

"Dwyer. My mom's maiden last name."

"Catalina Dwyer and Charlotte Cullen. Excellent. Outside of the family you will be Catalina. While around us you will still be Bella but that's only if you want to." he told me

"We'll see how long that holds up." I told everyone

"Oh Carlisle I have a perfect place for us to move. Cincinnati, Ohio. It's constantly raining or cloudy over there and we rarely have to worry about sun." Emmett said

"Excellent. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Carlisle told us as he and Esme left the room.

I sat on the couch and Alice sat next to me. Everyone else left and went about their business.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Then out of no where I started getting images in my head.

All of a sudden I stiffened and I know Alice did to because I felt her.

After 5 minutes we both opened our eyes and yelled for everyone to get back into the living room.

Alice turned to me and I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

Once again everyone came back into the living room.

"What now guys?" Rose asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"The Volturi are coming with Demetri leading the group." Me and Alice said in unison.

**A/N: Yes I know a sucky cliffhanger but I wanted to get a new chapter up. So tell me what you guys think... Oh so how did you like that Jasper bit Bella. Shocking isn't.. I hope a lot of people review. Enjoy**

**You Guys Rock,**

**Diana**


End file.
